Marodörernas berättelser
by Dragonmind
Summary: Detta är en liten kvintett med breättelser om marodörerna, med eras egna ord. De berättar om några få av de mest betydande händelserna i deras liv. Samtliga berättelser är skrivna innan jag hade läst Dödsrelkerna. Alla karaktärer tillhör JK Rowlings
1. Chapter 1 Lily Evans

**Lily Evans**

eller

**Två systrar**

Min största glädje i mitt liv var när min son föddes, och min största sorg var när jag förlorade min syster.

Jag och Petunia var oskiljaktiga när vi var små. Det var bara ett år emellan oss och vi lekte alltid tillsammans hellre än att vara med andra kompisar. Vi var nog kvarterets värsta busungar. Mamma och pappa fick ofta höra av sina grannar om de, för det mesta, dråpliga "skämt" som vi hade utsatt dem för. Även i skolan blev vi kända för vårat bus.  
Men så kom den ödesdigra dagen då jag fick mitt brev från Hogwarts. Varken jag eller min syster visste vad det var för en plats, men pappa gjorde det. Han visade genast en stor glädje och en stolthet som inte var av denna värld. Han berättade att farmor var häxa och hade gått just på Hogwarts en gång i tiden, hon hade gift sig med en "mugglare", en "omagisk", och hon hade blivit lite besviken när det visat sig att inget utav hennes barn hade ärvt den magiska gåvan.  
Ni må tro att farmor blev överlycklig när det visade sig att kraften bara hade "hoppat över" en generation!  
Det var kanske det som slog in den första kilen mellan mig och Petunia. Hon hade alltid beundrat och älskat farmor, den farmor som nu bara tycktes ha ögon för mig.  
Farmor betalade för mina skolböcker, skoluniformen, kitteln och min första trollstav. Hon överöste mig medmagiska presenter och tycktes ha glömt bort Petunia helt.

Vi skickades alltså till var sin skola, Petunia till en vanlig flickskola och jag till Hogwarts.  
Vi brevväxlade naturligtvis, men jag kände sedan tidigare till Petunias ovilja mot det "overkliga" och berättade sällan om de magiska inslagen på skolan. Jag gav lektionerna mugglarnamn, benämningar som hon kunde förstå och berättade inget om formlerna vi lärde oss, att jag var bäst på det, inget om stora salens fantastiska tak. Inget om trapporna och rummen som flyttade på sig, inget om de levande tavlorna, spökena eller quidditchen.  
Petunia hade aldrig varit mycket för sagor och påhitt, och magi gjorde henne mycket illa till mods. Hon hade ofta blivit arg på mig när jag talade om det, men att hon kunde ha reagerat så starkt på att det verkligen fanns hade jag aldrig kunnat ana.  
Hon kunde acceptera att det var en del av mig och min värld, men närmare än så fick det inte komma henne. Inget trollande i hennes närhet blev den oskrivna regeln i vårat hus.  
Under loven försökte jag undvika att prata om magi när Petunia var med. Men när hon upptäckte det blev hon bara ännu argare och påstod att vi tyckte att hon var för dum för att förstå.  
Trots att jag anade ett avståndstagande från hennes sida över det jag nu var kunde vi fortfarande prata om allt, så länge jag inte direkt talade om magi.

När hennes vänner från skolan kom på besök vägrade Petunia alltid att låta mig vara med.  
De viskade och skrattade, gjorde "normala" saker. Petunia hade kommit i dåligt umgänge enligt mig. Fantasilösa människor vars största intresse var shopping, renhet och en frånstötande kamp efter att passa in.  
Mina vänner som kom på besök var hon visserligen trevlig mot men hon föredrog att hålla sig för sig själv och låtsas att de inte fanns. Varje sommarlov planerades in i minsta detalj så att våra vänner och intressen inte skulle krocka (gud förbjude).  
Vi accepterade varandras olikheter i den mån det gick och även om vi inte var oskiljaktiga längre hade vi fortfarande ett nära förhållande.  
Jag gick ur skolan och började sedan läsa till Aurorier precis som James och hans vänner.  
Det var ungefär däromkring som vi två blev ett definitivt par och som vi gick med i Fenixorden.  
När jag berättade det för Petunia gjorde henne mycket arg och upprörd. Hon skällde ut mig och ville veta hur jag egentligen tänkte, om jag tänkte på henne och på våra föräldrar alls, på deras säkerhet. Om nu den där Voldermort var en sådan mäktig och ond trollkarl som jag sade, så ansåg hon att jag utsatte både henne och våra föräldrar för lika mycket fara, om inte större, som jag utsatte mig själv för när jag gick med i denna motståndsgrupp. Vad hindrade honom från att ge sig på min familj även om jag kom undan?  
Vi skildes åt som ovänner den kvällen, efter det största och vildaste bråket som vi någonsin haft. Men med tiden började vårt förhållande till varandra så smått börja läka. Hon kom på mitt bröllop och jag på hennes, även om ingen utav oss uppskattade den andres val av make gjorde varken hon eller jag någon stor affär av det. Allt tycktes gå bra mellan oss till den kväll då Dumbledore kontaktade mig för att berätta att någon fruktansvärt hade hänt mina föräldrar.  
Jag skyndade mig genast hem till dem där jag fann deras hus i ruiner och mina föräldrar döda.  
Mitt i ruinerna satt Petunia med kinderna strimmade av tårar och ögonen brinnande av vrede.  
"Det här är ditt fel!" Var det första hon sade till mig när jag försökte trösta henne.  
"Voldermort var här, det här är hans verk. Jag hade inte haft något med det att göra, det förstår du väl?" Svarade jag chockat. Petunia skakade i hela kroppen då hon reste sig, såg ner på mig där jag satt bredvid våra föräldrars livlösa kroppar.  
"Om det inte hade varit för dig och din motståndsgrupp hade det här aldrig hänt!  
Han kunde inte ta dig. Men mamma och pappa kom han åt. Allt det här för din vridna magiska ådra. Jag hoppas att du är nöjd nu!"

Det var de sista orden hon någonsin yttrade mot mig. Hon talade aldrig mer till mig, varken vid mors och fars begravning eller besvarade mina brev.  
Är det något jag någonsin ångrar så är det att vi aldrig blev sams igen.


	2. Chapter 2 Måntand

**Måntand**

Eller:

**Hur det kom sig att Remus Lupin blev biten av en Varulv.**

Jag var sex år, varken mer eller mindre, det året det hände.  
Min familj bodde vid den tiden i en liten by en bit i från Wales nära Shrewsberry, det var en liten klunga hus, knappt värd att ens kalla by.  
Det bodde mest trollkarlar och häxor där, alla var det naturligtvis inte men vi var rätt många. Mugglarna som levde där visste om det, att några av deras grannar var häxor och trollkarlar men de brydde sig inte om det. De flesta där var i blandäktenskap, så att hålla det hemligt var mer eller mindre meningslöst. Här hade mugglare och trollkarlar levt sida vid sida i över tvåhundra år.  
Min familj levde i ett, i mina ögon, stort korsvirkeshus med en stor trädgård indelad i köksträdgård, örtträdgård och rosenträdgård. Mamma hade naturligtvis inte bara rosor i rosenträdgården men hon tyckte att det lät så tjusigt.  
Jag var inget stillsamt barn, inte särskilt vild heller för den delen, men jag var det enda barnet i trakterna vid den tiden och naturligtvis ledde det till att jag var tvungen att leka för mig skälv.  
De första åren tillbringade jag lekandes i mammas trädgård, men allt eftersom mina ben och begrepp om världen växte vågade jag mig allt längre utanför den skyddande muren som omgärdade vårat hem.  
Den natten då det hände hade jag redan känt till den stora eken några månader.  
Den eken var underbar, den var högre än vårat hus och bredare än någonting jag någonsin tidigare hade sett. Dessutom hade den ett hål rakt in i stammen, stort nog för att jag skulle kunde klämma mig in och sitta där inne under regniga dagar. Trädet stod invid en bred bäck.  
Jag brukade tillbringa många eftermiddagar där, byggde dammar och seglande med barkbåtar.

Just denna dag som jag nu ska berätta om hade jag av någon orsak rymt hemifrån. Jag vägrade väl äta upp grönsakerna till middagen eller något liknande och eftersom jag ändå inte skulle få någon efterätt om jag inte gjorde det tog jag min tillflykt genom köksfönstret och flydde till mitt träd och min bäck. Jag lekte där ensam i många timmar och kan nog mycket väl ha slumrat till en stund under eken för plötsligt hade det blivit sent, kallt och mörkt.  
En stor, blek fullmåne tronade ovanför trädtopparna och spred sitt silverblå ljus över skogen.  
Frusen, hungrig och ensam ute i natten insåg jag till min förvåning att jag inte var ett dugg rädd. Jag tyckte att det skulle bli spännande att tillbringa natten ute i skogen, jag tänkte sova inuti träde eftersom jag antog det vara det säkrast stället.  
Jag började genast samla ihop löv och mossa för att göra mig en mjuk bädd inne i trädets hålighet då jag hörde att det prasslade inne i buskarna bakom mig.  
Nyfiken vände jag mig om och fick syn på en stor mörkgrå hund som kom smygande.  
Jag trodde i alla fall att det var en hund, den största hund som jag någonsin sett. Jag var för ung och oerfaren för att se vad han verkligen var för något.  
Hunden, varulven var stor nog för att jag skulle ha kunnat sitta gränsle på dess rygg liksom de vuxna gjorde på byns hästar. Pälsen var lång och raggig, hans ögon lyste i mörkret likt två gula stjärnor.  
Som de flesta barn i den åldern älskade jag djur, framför allt hundar och jag blev naturligtvis överlycklig att få se en bortsprungen hund. Nu var jag ju inte ensam längre!  
Vi stod länge och bara stirrade på varandra, tillslut sträckte jag ut min hand för att klappa honom. Till en början gick det bra, men när jag stod så nära honom att jag kunde känna värmen från hans kropp snodde djuret plötsligt runt och slöt sina stora käftar kring min arm, strax nedanför axeln.  
Jag skrek, naturligtvis, lika mycket av smärta som av överraskning. Mitt skrik måste ha skrämt varulven på något sätt för han släppte mig nästan genast och tog ett skutt bort ifrån mig och stirrade anklagande åt mitt håll. Det dröjde bara några sekunder innan en primitiv överlevnadsinstinkt tog överhand och löste mig ur förlamningen som skräcken försatt mig i.  
Utan att tänka gjorde jag helt om och kastade mig in i hålet i eken. Varluven var genast efter mig men han var för stor för att kunna tränga igenom den smala springan.  
Ulven slet av barken och klöste i veden, han morrade och tjöt. Själv kröp jag ihop längst in i hålet med knäna tätt tryckta mot bröstet och händerna pressade över öronen, jag kunde inte röra mig, inte skrika, ingenting.  
Då kunde jag plötsligt höra mänskliga röster, röster som ropade mitt namn.  
Jag började genast skrika för full hals, allt för att bli hörd av dem som letade efter mig.  
Snart kunde jag höra hur ropen bytte karaktär, blev till förskräckta och ilska skrik. Jag hörde hur någon avfyrade ett gevärsskott och hur det snabbt följdes av en trollformel av något slag. Jag hörde varulven ge ifrån sig ett tjut av smärta och såg hur månljuset åter föll in genom den lilla öppningen.

Jag kan inte påminna mig om hur pappa fick ut mig ur trädet, eller hur vi kom hem, jag minns inte vad mamma sade eller vem som skötte om mitt sår. Jag har till och med svårt att minnas de närmast följande dagarna.  
Men jag minns att mamma grät en hel del och att pappa blev sammanbiten och stel.  
De dröjde ända till nästa fullmåne innan jag förstod varför de byggde det nya rummet i källaren, och det dröjde ytterligare två-tre år innan jag insåg sambandet mellan vargbettet och det som hände med mig varje fullmåne sedan den natten.

Det har gått många år sedan det hände, många långa år. Jag har sedan länge slutat fråga mig varför jag blev biten och istället börjat fråga mig varför jag inte blev dödad.  
Jag har tittat på det där trädet och nu i efterhand insett att det inte borde ha varit något som hels skydd mot en hungrig varulv.  
Denna insikt har fått mig att börja fundera över om det nu var så att varulven inte var ute efter att döda mig, men vad ville han då?  
Jag vet inte, och ärligt talat är inte längre säker på att jag _vill_ veta.


	3. Chapter 3 Slingersvans

**Slingersvans**

eller

**En förrädares bekännelse**.

Ni andra var alltid så starka och självsäkra. James, Lily, Sirius och Remus, ni visste vad ni ville och vart ni stod. Ni hade alltid varandra att lita till, att vända sig till och be om hjälp. Nej, jag tänker inte glömma att jag hade er också, för det hade jag. Men ni, ni var alltid starkare än jag. James och Sirius, ni var alltid ett, ni var som bröder i allt, ni kunde dela allt med varandra ända sedan ni träffades för första gången. Ni förstod varandra, var på samma nivå och inget kom emellan er. Ni var smarta och hade lätt att lära er.  
Modiga och hetlevrade var ni, som örnarna ville ni alltid flyga högst och fortast för att sedan tävla med varandra om vem utav er som var starkast och snabbast. Remus, Remus var alltid en utav er, den tredje Marodören. Den alltid lika lugna och säkra, stadig som en klippa. Honom visste vi alltid vart vi hade. Han som inte alltid sade var han tyckte men som tänkte desto mer och aldrig var sen att vid rätt tillfälle delge sina funderingar till oss andra, att få er två att inse vad ni höll på med. Han höll oss alltid på jorden.  
Men jag, jag var ingenting, jag bara fanns där, jag hängde på er. Fick delta i James mod, i Sirius hetsighet och Remus lugn, men mer än det var jag inte. Jag var inte lika modig som ni, jag var inte lika stark och absolut inte lika smart som ni. Men jag tänkte. Oh ja vad jag tänkte!  
När vi gick med i Fenixorden hade jag mina tvivel men jag var besmittad av eran övertygelse, framförallt Lilys engagemang. Hennes kärlek och styrka, hon var redo att försvara Mugglarna och sin familj. Men med tiden förlorade ni ert grepp om mig, jag fick se vad motstånd kunde leda till. Jag var där när Voldermort och hans anhang tog Marlene McKinnon, jag såg vad de kunde göra, vad _han_ kunde åstadkomma. Det var då jag började tänka, det var då jag började komma till insikt, det var då jag började förstå att kampens väg var vägen till undergång. Jag delgav aldrig er mina tankar. Jag visste att James skulle bli besviken, att Sirius skulle bli arg och att Remus bara skulle förakta mig. Men jag kunde inte sluta att tänka på det. Jag hade sett _hans_ makt, _hans_ kraft, och allt eftersom tiden gick insåg jag att om man ville ha en framtid skulle man inte stå i vägen för den makten utan bakom den, och kanske _dela_ den. Dela den på samma vis som vi fyra hade delat animaguskraften och våra hemligheter. Tillsammans hade vi Marodörerna varit starka, ensamma var vi inte mycket att ha, i alla fall inte jag.  
En kväll hände det, jag kunde inte stå ut längre utan sökte upp en utav hans dödsätare, en liten svag stackare som var värre däran än jag. Jag sökte upp honom, fångade honom och gav honom mitt budskap till Voldermort. Natten därpå kom han till mig. Han kom till _mig_! Lilla fega, odugliga och meningslösa Peter. Mörkrets herre kom till mig för att lyssna till vad _jag_ hade att säga! Jag talade och han lyssnade. När jag var färdig hade han insett mitt värde, att han kanske inte skulle kunna klara det utan mig. För jag tillhörde den innersta kretsen av Fenixens Order. Jag stod närmast till James, som stod så nära till Dumbledore, och det var Dumbledore han ville åt då. Inte James, inte Lily utan Dumbledore själv.  
Med tiden blev jag hans trognaste, närmaste och mest pålitliga informationskälla. Jag stod alltid till höger om honom vid varje viktigt möte, jag hade blivit hans närmaste man och jag kände hans kraft, jag kände hur hans makt smittade av sig på mig. Jag hade aldrig mått bättre, och ni, James, Sirius och Remus, ni kunde aldrig gissa att det var jag. Jag såg hur ni och alla de andra gick omkring och brydde era huvuden.  
"Vem kan det vara? Vem kan den hemska spionen vara? Hur kan han veta så mycket? Hur, vem?" Det var jag, alltid jag, ständigt jag som lurade er, som gick under era näsor och som lindade er kring lillfingret. Ni kunde aldrig tänka er att det skulle vara jag! Lilla fega, odugliga och meningslösa Peter, korkade Slingersvans!  
Bara en gång efter det att Voldermort tagit mig till sig blev jag tveksam, bara _en_ gång.  
Det var den natten då vi fått veta spådomen och jag insåg genast att det måste gälla antingen Lily eller Alice, två av de finaste kvinnor jag någonsin träffat. När jag insåg att jag skulle bli tvungen att direkt förråda en utav dem blev jag riktigt rädd, för första gången sedan Voldermort talat till mig. Men, jag hämtade mig snart, för insikten om att det ändå skulle vara det slutgiltiga, det skulle vara det sista jag behövde göra innan min Herre kunde ta makten på riktigt och jag skulle kunna kasta av mig alla lögner och hemligheter för att stiga ut i ljuset och visa för er, James, Sirius och Remus. Att det var jag, jag som hade lurat er och slutligen överlistat er. Att jag, Slingersvans hade varit den som var smartast, modigast och snabbast.  
Så kom den ödesdigra natten, den natt då Voldermort skulle göra sig av med de två pojkarna som en dag skulle kunna utgöra ett hot mot honom. Jag hade lett honom till det första huset, där James och Lily intet ont anande väntade på sina vänner.  
Jag stannade kvar i trädgården för att se på, en sjuk önskan jag hade att få se det ske, att få se vad mina handlingar lett till och i det få veta vad mina sanna känslor var för min herre och för mina "vänner". Jag hörde skriken, jag såg ljusskenen och jag fick se den vidunderligaste besvärjelse någonsin ta sin början. Lilys besvärjelse, den mugglarföddas besvärjelse som skulle visa sig starkare än de förbjudna besvärjelserna tillsammans.  
När jag såg det, hörde hennes skrik och min herres dödsångest flydde jag. Jag flydde halsöverhuvud och vågade inte stanna och vända mig om förrän Sirius hade hunnit i kapp mig. Han hade fångat mig på en öppen gata, antagligen trodde han att jag aldrig skulle våga mig på något bland alla människor men han underskattade mig, som alltid. Jag visste vad som krävdes av mig, att jag måste ta till desperata åtgärder för att kunna hålla mig kvar i livet och i frihet. Jag visste att inifrån Azkaban skulle jag aldrig kunna återställa Voldermort till makten, för han var inte död, jag visste att han inte var död, jag kände det i mitt innersta. Med dessa tankar i mitt huvud höjde jag min stav och uttalade den kraftfullaste besvärjelsen jag kunde åstadkomma. Hela gatan flög i luften och själv kunde jag smita ner i kloakerna i min råttskepnad.  
Jag tvivlade aldrig på att Sirius hade sett mig när jag smet, men vad gjorde det?  
Alla trodde ju ändå att det var han som var förrädaren. Jag hade själv sett till att alla misstankar skulle falla på honom. Jag hade på så vis deltagit i undanröjandet två farliga fiender till min herre på samma dag.  
Stolt över min bedrift sökte jag mig ner i de mörkaste kloaker fast besluten för att hitta en säker och trygg plats där jag skulle kunna slå mig till ro, oupptäckt och bida min tid i väntan på tecknet från min herre, tecknet som skulle betyda att det var dags för mig att återta min plats vid hans sida och tillsammans med honom ta makten över hela trollkarlsvärlden.


	4. Chapter 4 Tagghorn

**Tagghorn,**

Eller:

**Störst av allt är Kärleken.**

Jag har haft ett gott liv, med många goda minnen. Men jag ska berätta om det underbaraste som hänt mig. Jag var elva år då jag såg Lily för första gången. Det var i Stora Salen under sorteringen. Nog för att jag hade sett hennes lysande, röda hår under resan över sjön men då hade jag varit allt för upptagen med mina nya vänner.  
Lily ja, jag minns henne perfekt än idag, trots att jag inte vill påstå något om kärlek vid första ögonkastet.  
Hon var blek och fräknig, håret var axellångt och flammande men hon var garanterat den lugnaste på hela bygget när hon självsäkert gick fram och tog på sig sorteringshatten samtidigt som hennes gröna ögon spanade ut över salen och tog in all de såg.  
Hon var inte som de andra flickorna på Hogwarts. Jag vill påminna mig att hon i början var lika vild som mig och mitt killgäng.  
Lily och några andra tjejer försökte bräcka oss i allt, allt från bus till duglighet på lektionerna. Men efter något år tröttnade de, det var då den stora förändringen skedde. Medan de andra tjejerna blev imponerade av mig och mina polare, beundrade oss. Sirius för hans kvickhet, Remus för hans lugn, mig för quidditchen och Peter för hans trofasthet, den killen kunde hålla hemligheter om någon. Men inget tycktes imponera på Lily.  
Det var väl så det började, jag gjorde allt för en reaktion från henne, allt för ett fnitter, ett höjt ögonbryn en blick. Allt för ett leende!  
Men inget fick jag, inte ens ett: "Men guud va' barnsliga ni e'!" som vi så ofta fick höra från de andra tjejerna.  
Det femte året blev hon Prefekt. Då fick jag lära känna en ny känsla, en känsla riktad mot en av mina vänner: Avund!  
Remus blev också prefekt! Han fick åka i samma tågvagn som Lily, jobba med henne och patrullera med henne!  
Det var Sirius som till slut tog min barnsliga svartsjuka ur mig. Det var ju ändå inte Remeus' fel att han hade blivit prefekt och inte jag. Jag bad om ursäkt och började istället bombardera honom med frågor. Jag ville förhöra mig om allt, vad Lily gjorde, vad hon gillade och vad hon tyckte om mig. Jag hade nämligen märkt att hon och Remus brukade prata med varandra vid fler tillfällen än när de var på prefekt uppdrag. Hon uppskattade nog Remus för att han var ärlig och mindre uppblåst än mig och Sirius. Men min påflugenhet resulterade enbart i att Remus surmulet talade om för mig att han inte spionerade, varken på eller åt sina vänner.  
Sirius retade mig för det hela. Framförallt för det faktum att Lily tycktes anse att jag bara var en uppblåst skrytmåns.  
Jag försökte bättra mig, förändra mig, vara justare mot folk och skryta mindre.  
Jag försökte till och med sköta mig vad det gällde Severus, men det var svårt. Ibland undrar jag ifall inte Sirius lilla "skämt" då han lurade Severus till den Spökande stugan en fullmånsnatt var ett försök att hjälpa mig på bättre fot hos Lily, om så var fallet misslyckades han för Lily fick aldrig något veta. Att ens bäste vän försökt lura någon i döden är inget man går om kring och skryter med.  
Jag tvivlar på att Sirius förstod att han riskerade mer än bara Severus' liv den natten.  
Hur som helst, jag gjorde verkligen mitt bästa för att mogna till, sköta mig att sluta stödda mig, inte så mycket i alla fall.  
En dag tog jag tillslut mod till mig, beslutade mig och frågade Lily ifall hon ville spendera dagen i Hogsmead med mig.  
Hon såg lite mystiskt på mig och svarade "Visst". Jag mins hur paff jag blev.  
"Allvarligt? Du tycker inte att jag är en uppblåst skrytmåns längre?"  
"Jo, men jag är nyfiken på vad som fått dig att försöka vara annat."  
Gud vad nervös jag var! Mina vänner försökte ge mig goda råd om hur jag skulle bete mig. "Försök imponera på henne", "Smickra henne", "Betala allt åt henne innan hon själv hinner göra det", o.s.v. alla förslag var egentligen rätt dumma, ända till Sirius och Remus tillsammans sade åt mig att; "Ärligt talat, var bara dig själv."

Jag mötte henne vid Marmortrappan, hon var så vacker i sitt uppsatta hår och gröna vårjacka, själv hade jag bara på mig min hogwartsmantel över mina kläder. Jag hade inte ens på mig mitt quidditchkaptensmärke eftersom jag visste att hon skulle tycka att jag bara försökte skryta.  
Det var en helt förtrollad dag. Det var på våren och körsbärsträden hade precis börjat blomma. Luften var ljum och full med ljusrosa blomblad som regnade ner från de färdigblommande äppelträden. Jag skulle vilja berätta allt för er om vad vi gjorde den dagen, men samtidigt vill jag behålla det för mig själv, som den skatt det egentligen är.  
Jag berättade inte allt ens för de andra marodörerna. För dem delgav jag bara att vi köpt godis, tittat i affärerna och druckit honungsöl på Trekvastar, men ingen utav dem fick veta hur det egentligen var. En helt magisk dag, som Lily sa senare, man kunde nästan se älvstoftet falla från himlen i glitterregn. Helt underbart! När vi sedan skulle skiljas åt i uppehållsrummet på kvällen vände hon sig till mig och sade: "James Potter, jag tycks ha missbedömt dig."  
Jag svarade: "Lily Evans, du är allt jag förväntade mig." och då log hon.  
Hon _log_, jag fick slutligen henne att le. Det var bättre än någon kyss någonsin skulle kunna vara. Mina fötter blev lätta som moln och jag svävade nästan upp för trapporna till vår sovsal där killarna väntade på mig. Det tog lång tid innan de fick något ur mig för jag var som i glädjerus.  
Lily Evans hade _lett_ åt mig!


	5. Chapter 5 Tramptass

Tramptass

Tramptass

Eller

Fängslad på Azkaban.

Det kan vara svårt att beskriva Azkaban för någon som aldrig har varit där, mörkret, kylan, fukten, skriken, skräcken! Det finns saker där som är så fruktansvärda att du sliter dina fingrar blodiga mot väggen i dina försök att undkomma. Ting så vidriga att de förvandlar dig till en darrande hög av skin, ben och obrukbara muskler. Uppenbarelser så förvridna och anskrämliga att det inte hjälper att blunda, du ser dem ändå, fastetsade på din ögonlock för alltid. Det värsta av allt är att allt du ser, hör och upplever kommer från dig själv, ditt eget inre. Det är dina egna minnen, dina egna sinnesbilder som du ser och fasas inför. Den där fruktansvärda besten som du möter om natten, vart du än vänder blicken, är du själv. Det mest fruktansvärda av dig och du vet, du tror, att det är ditt sanna jag, för det finns inget som säger emot.  
Fängelseön är en jättelik klippa mitt i ett hav som härjas av en evig storm. Vågor höga som hus slår mot borgens väggar dag som natt. Den klippa på vilken fängelset står är en del av borgen, borgen är en del av klippan. Det är som om Azkaban slitits upp ur berget och sedan inte brytt sig om att bryta sig fri. Tornen är som vassa spiror från en glaciär, förvridna fingrar som sträcker sig efter den stjärnlösa himlen. Fängelsegångarna, fuktiga och kalla. De sträcker sig likt en jättelik labyrint högt upp i bogen och de slingrar sig djupt ner i underjorden djupt under havets yta, likt maskgångar i ett ruttnande äpple.

När jag fördes dit var jag inte rädd, synen av den svarta borgen kunde inte ens kyla mina ådror, för jag var upphettad av ilska. Ilska över att den där lismande lilla förrädaren Slingersvans kommit undan, förbannad över jag fått skulden för hans svek och arg över att Harry skulle bli tvungen att växa upp hos en kvinna som öppet förneka sitt släktband med hans mor! Hennes egen syster som förnekade henne!  
Min avsky brände i mig, sved i mitt blod och osade ur mina ögon. Det var nog därför alla trodde jag var galen. Jag gav inte direkt intrycket av att vara en samlad man vid sina sinnens fulla bruk där jag låg bunden på båtens botten och muttrade för mig själv, svor, spottade, skrattade och grät om vart annat.  
Nej, jag var inte rädd, men när jag satte foten på borggårdens livlösa stenplattor rann all ilska av mig och den mörka kylan grep tag i min själ och skulle behålla sitt grepp om mig de följande tolv åren.  
Jag lät mig föras utan bråk till en trång och fuktig cell. Ingen bråkade någonsin på Azkaban, ingen kunde. Kylan gör dig svag och apatisk, efter en tid kan fångvaktarna göra vad de vill med dig utan att du så mycket som blinkar i protest.  
Jag låg där på det kalla golvet i min cell, skakandes av en obeskrivlig skräck medan mörkret föll den min första natt på Azkaban. Med sig förde natten de plågade skriken från andra fångar som drömde sina vakna mardrömmar framkallade av Azkabans väcktare.  
Du vet väl vad Azkabans väcktare, Dementorerna, gör med dig? De låter dig uppleva det värsta som någonsin har hänt dig, om och om igen, bara tusen gånger värre.  
I veckor återupplevde jag när jag fann James och Lilys hus i ruiner, det som fanns kvar av deras sargade kroppar, insikten om vem det var och den skuld som jag bar i det hela.  
Jag kände hatet och hämndlystnaden brinna i mig, men inte som något gott utan som något förintande som brände sönder min själ.  
Sedan gick de djupare in i mig, jag hörde Severius skrik när jag lurat ned honom till den spökande stugan. James anklagande blick efter att han räddat honom förföljde mig och jag hemsöktes av Lupins sårade uttryck i ögonen när han fått veta vad jag hade försökt att göra. Jag fick återuppleva min ungdoms år i mitt barnahem, min mors ondska, min fars ogillande, de mörka rummen och vidriga skulpturerna.  
Jag såg åter den förvridna kroppen efter Snuffles' kropp efter att far slagit ihjäl honom. Min hund, mitt första och enda husdjur. Ja, ni känner igen namnet, att be Harry kalla mig det namnet var en barnsligt liten åminnelse från min sida om den enda varelsen från mitt ungdomshem som jag älskade. Skrik och ögon från det förslutna härjade i mitt huvud, och till det blandades tjuten från mina medfångar.  
Jag minns att när jag kom dit var jag ung, arrogant och självsäker. Jag var ju oskyldig!  
Inte kunde väl Azkabans fasor komma åt en oskyldig?  
Jag hade fel, men kanske var det min vetskap om min oskuld som trots allt räddade mig från att bli galen. Jag vet inte, jag kan bara gissa. Tiden på Azkaban var likt en mardröm som aldrig ville ta slut, allt jag någonsin tänkt, gjort eller upplevt som var av ondo kom tillbaka till mig i sin fulla kraft.  
Men en morgon, jag vet inte när, vaknade jag och kunde se ljuset.  
Jag vaknade utan den tryckande oron eller överhängande skräcken, jag var fri från Dementorernas förbannelse.  
Det var då jag upptäckte att om jag förvandlade mig till hund så kom de inte åt mig. Vad jag njöt av de fri stunder det gav mig.  
Långsamt återvände mina krafter allt efter som jag började få till vana att anta min animagusskepnad. Jag väntade och bidade min tid, väl medveten om att jag inte skulle ha någon framtid eller liv som förrymd fånge.  
Jag kunde bara vänta och hoppas att Peter skulle avslöja sig på något för honom typiskt och klumpigt vis och på så vis bevisa min oskuld!  
En dag såg jag det, fotot i the Daily Prophet, Peter, Slingersvans!  
Jag såg honom och förstod hans plan. Mitt hat började åter brinna i mig med en ny hetare glöd än tidigare, jag brann efter begär om hämnd!  
Jag började drömma om det under nätterna till jag inte stod ut längre. Han var på Hogwarts, nära Harry! Jag kunde inte i min vildaste fantasi föreställa mig vad han kunde göra med Harry.  
Det var då jag bestämde mig. Jag skulle rymma! Ge mig av till Hogwarts, fånga in Slingersvans, straffa honom och rädda Harry från vad det än var för en vidrig plan Peter hade för honom.  
Skydda Harry, hämnas, lika mycket för min egen skull som för James och Lily.


End file.
